


Snippet: Why Did the FBI Chicken Cross the Road?

by Darth_Nonie



Series: Why Did the Chicken... (Snippets) [1]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Fluff and Crack, M/M, Slash, Snippets
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 1999-10-30
Updated: 1999-10-30
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:14:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darth_Nonie/pseuds/Darth_Nonie





	Snippet: Why Did the FBI Chicken Cross the Road?

Why did the **FBI Chicken** cross the road?

  


He thought he saw a one-winged Russian rooster on the other side. 

And when he got there, before he could even catch his breath, the half-seen rooster slammed him up against the wall of the coop, twisting one wing behind him so that he could not move. The feathered breast that leaned into his back was warm, and he could not prevent himself from gasping. That familiar, infuriating voice crowed triumphantly in his ear: "Cock a doodle, Mulder? Or do you just want me to doodle your cock?"


End file.
